


Four Kings

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2011 [5]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Day #5 - Caroling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.

The door of the bar was flung open and four figures emerged, stumbling onto the darkened sidewalk noisily.

“Man, we’re never gonna get a cab,” Jeff groaned, looking up and down the silent street. 

“I guess we’re walking,” Ryan replied matter-of-factly, burying his cooling hands deep within his jacket.

“Walking? It’s freezing and the hotel’s over ten blocks away.”

Greg slung an arm around Jeff’s shoulder bracingly. “Then let us gaily sing carols to warm the cockles of our hearts as we go boldly yonder.” He slung his other arm around Ryan, urging both of them forwards, and began singing...

~~

“We three kings—“

“What about Chip?” Jeff cut in. He glanced back at the man in question, who was looking highly amused.

“Wait for it, kitten,” Greg admonished lightly, clearing his throat to start again.

“We three kings of Orient are,

Picked a fourth one up in a bar,

Now we’re drunk, our quest has sunk,

Because we can’t find a car. Ohhhhhhh…”

Cringing, Jeff looked up the street as if hoping that the hotel would magically appear. Chip caught up to walk alongside him and leaned in conspiratorially.

“I guess a silent night is too much to hope for.”


End file.
